Where I belong
by Fluffy-Chan
Summary: It's just a little story I wrote. To be honest I think it's rather stupid. Bulma is dehpressed and no one likes her. she has visions of a kil. I cant realy explane it. But please R&R. THANKS!
1. Default Chapter

hey hope you like the story!  
disclamer: i do not own dbz  
  
  
  
  
*Where I Belong*   
  
  
  
  
"I am dreaming again. And, amist this haze, there is envisonment of you. I have pondered fighting these: My cloudy visions of you. For Mon's heart wishes not to bare the sight of blood, spread across the plains of time. I have witnessed many lives gone, for they could not bare the truth of which I bring upon to them. Yet, sadly they reject the perposal to listen in what the future has in stor, unless they change their pride.  
For you see, Moi is the dark and light shadow in the corner. The one with the truth of to which will become. Unless you devour your pride, there will be great distruction on those who you know and love. But, the one most to pay the price is you with the forever guilt on your soul, for making who you love most dearly suffer with tormenting pain from the knowing that you caused them this crule and painful punishment. And you ask why I come? For I must change the fate you have caused to happen."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am siting alone again. A lonley, unwanted girl, who no one wanted to be with or to know, with an unmistakable name. Bulma Harlequin-ronso. I am eating ever so slowly trying to buy more time. For you see, no one wants to be my friend. For I am diffrent. I'm sure I am not one of them. For all I know I am the only one with a blue tail. I am also adopted, so I do not know who or what I really am. I do not even know if I am part of this world or if this is a crule joke in a dream state. My 'parents' say I am Sayijin, but I am clueless to what that is. I once heard someone say it is a superior race of wariors from the planet Vegeseti located by Namik yet, I'm still not sure if I should belive in what they say. But about the tail problem I am the only one with this.  
As lunch is over I am prepared for what comes next. Gym. Everyone despises me, for my Ki is much stonger. It inables me to be much quicker then them. I not sure if they even have a Ki. Yet I can sense mine. But, if they do they must have learned to hide it for I have not, even though I train In a gravity chamber. When gym is finaly over I must hunt for my clothes because when I return to my locker in the girl's 'locker room' they have been hidden by my classmates. That cruelness makes my heart flame with pitty, anger, and mostly sorrowful sadness. I feel the same as I pass in the halls between classes when I hear my name in the gossip of the fellow students. My name is in most rumors, threats, and comments. I try to ignore them but even with my most desireable will I can not for my Sayijin ears are too powerful to block nasty comments about my 'freakish' appearance.  
Everyone I know except my foster family say I will never achive anything greater than becoming a ball of mud. At night when I cry tears into pillows of red glove that fall apon my face I start to fear that they are right, and I will never achive anything, and who wants some one who can fly and has a tail to match their natural born colbolt blue hair.  
As I stared into last nights sky, the one with the jasmin horizon, while the moon's painted my face I fell unconcious and had a disturbing vision.   
"I was suddenly running, faster than my legs could bare. I suddenly stoped and am standing at two large metal doors. As I look into the shiny reflection I do not recognize myself, and yet, I look vaguely familer. I have seen this person but I do not know them. I look up and begin to hear a rapid heart beat. The sound was at first faint, but then it grew louder and faster. As the final beat potrayed my ears, a bright flash pirced my eyes and now I'm standing in a dark room. When I go to look around to find out where I am, I see a sign that reads "Opassa Beach". Yet, as I look around, I see no beach. Then I feel a incredible pain in my side and I fall to the floor. Then suddenly another bright flash appears, and the reflection of the persion I saw on the door, is now lying lifeless on the floor covered in blood. I look around to see who was the killer and I find him kneeling on the floor with a knife in his chest gushing blood from the wound. The mystirious person was breathing heavily now and was coughing blood. He was surounded by a deep red puddle now. He must have hated life enough to take his and someone elses. He was still alive and yet you could see he didn't want to be. He lifted up the dagger once again and this time made a slit in his throat which caused a mist of blood to cover the room. Then he too colapsed to the floor. I walked over to the two lifeless bodies. A man with flaming black hair that defies gravity walkes up to me and for some odd reason I dont feel scared or alone anymore. Then there was one more bright flash, then every thing went dark."   
I sat up abruptly in the morning breathing heavily with the thoughts of the vision in mind, I remembered I have fallen asleep on the balcony of which I was on sence last night, so I collect my thoughts and got up to prepare myself for the following day.  
As I nervosely walk to school I relize that the person in my vision was a cruel fellow class mate who has made me bury my face into my hands with tears many nights. She will have her life end shortly soon, if I do not stop her from going to Opassa Beach tonight, with some man of which I do not know.  
When I aproch the school grounds I acwordly walk up to the girl from my vision. Yuna Leah-Neofio. She is tall with flaming red hair down past her sholders with the most exquisit eyes. One blue and the other green. When I go up to warn her she is standing in a croud of girls with her boyfriend in her arms. When I look at him I finaly come to my senses and relize he is the one from my vision. The man with the dagger. Kakorot Karsh-Orcha. He was tall with silver tint hair and blood red eyes with flakes of cerulean blue.  
I go up to them and try to tell her what I saw and she responded by laughing in my face and taunting me about my blue tail. As I go to walk away and recover my dignity from the humiliation I just recived, I fall to the ground with imense pain in my spine, for if someone pulls my tail I will surly colapse to the ground and black-out fom the intense pain. Because when someone pulls it it drains all my energy. And, I'm sure none of them know.  
With my last amount of energy I open my eyes and nodice that they all have walked away and left me here to faint, when I tried to warn them of there fate so that they maynot lose their lives. And, with that last thought in my head, I black-out in front of Lincon Middle School.  
I awake later in the the nurses office with a cold wash-cloth across my forhead. The nurse see's me stir awake and she comes to my aid. She asks me what my trubble is and I tell her what I saw in my vision. I can trust her cause she is the one I have turned to talk to when I am in time of need. She has listened to my pain and sorrows for the past 2 and a half years. I could never talk to my foster mom, and yet this nurse felt more then a mom then I ever had. When I first met her I felt as if I already knew her some how. And when I was in depression from the sadness of which classmates caused I would cry apon her sholder and she would cry with me, as if she felt the pain I did.  
When I finaly got home that day after being taunted about my 'nonsense' vision, I hurridly dropped my stuff off at home so I could reach Opassa Beach in time. I ran the whole way there afraid of what might happen if I get there too late.  
As I pass the sign that reads "Opassa Beach" I look around and horibly relize that I am too late. Yuna is lying on the sand with her white sun dress soked in blood, and Karsh has a big gouge in his throat and a hole in his chest. He is lying in a puddle of blood with the dagger in his bloody hand. Just like in the vision.  
The sight starts to make me nausous and I back away from the scene. I walk over to the calm waves on the shore and see that the sun is setting in the horizon leaving streaks of pink and gold in the sky. I sit down in the sand and feel a warm hand on my sholder. I look up and see the someone else from my vision. The man has dark raven black hair that is shaped like a flame and seems to defy gravity. He has dark black coal eyes that have the look of warmth and understanding, like he can sense the pain and stress I am enduring. He too has a tail but his is ember brown. He wares a comferting smile that says everything will be ok. I stand up and he holds me in his arms to comfort me somehow. But when I go to look at the final remains of the sunset, he lifts my chin up to look at him with my cerulean blue eyes and now I'm standing with him, in a passionet kiss, with our bodies making a perfect siloet in the setting sun, and I finaly relize where I belong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~~   
if your wondering who the guy is, its vegeta 


	2. poll

Poll  
  
Who is the cutest guy?  
1. Vegeta ~dbz  
2. Goku (kakorot)  
3. Yamcha  
4. Gohon (when he's older)  
5. Goten (when he is older)  
6 .Trunks (when hes older)  
7. Gotenks  
8. pickalo  
9. Ash Ketchum ~ pokemon  
10. Gary Oak  
11. Brock  
12. Rudy  
13. Serge ~chrono cross  
14. Dark Serge  
15.Lynx  
16. Glenn  
17. karsh  
18.Grobyc  
  
  
put it in review 


End file.
